Forum:Rekka Shin'en:Tasuki's hatred with women
It was dark when he went to sleep. Darker than usual. He had felt off all day. He had let some kid get the better of him when they were stealing from a traveling caravan. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he was usually in control when he did a job like that. Even his friend, Koji, knew that something was up. He didn't know what it was though. It felt like he was being pulled elsewhere, but he didn't know where. His dreams lately had been weird too. He kept seeing things that he didn't know what they were. He was always in the same place. It was cold and wet, the sound of dripping water every few seconds. Footsteps would come and go. He could hear sounds that he couldn't identify. What was worst of all was the horrid smell that assaulted his nose everytime he had the dream. But, lately, it had seemed more than just a dream. Lately, when he had woken up, his clothes has been wet, he would be freezing and the smell was all over him. Even on their job today, just when he was about to take the prize he had been looking for, he could smell it all of a sudden and the temperature was dropping. It creeped him out that this was happening, first in his dreams and now when he was awake. Though, Koji mentioned one thing that concerned him greatly whenever it happened. That his mark of Suzaku would glow whenever he would start to smell and feel the changes around him. Genrou, one of the best bandits around, was worried about what was happening to him. Had the priestess of Suzaku come? But, if that was true, why was he having these dreams? It didn't make sense, so Genrou decided that tonight, he would focus on the dream to figure out what was going on. He was a little nervous, but soon enough, he was on his bed, and falling asleep. He didn't know what to do in order to keep focus during a dream, but he wasn't going to let this one go until he figured it out. Koji, being the friend that he was, stepped in to check on Genrou. His behavior was strange lately, he was saying that he could smell things, feel things and hear things that weren't really happening. As his friend, he had to find out what was happening to him. And, as he stepped into Genrou's room, his eyes widened at what he was seeing. Genrou's mark of Suzaku was glowing and before Koji could even blink, his friend had disappeared in a red light, leaving only a light imprint of his form on his bed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*“What have we here, boys?”Genrou became aware of himself the moment he heard another voice next to him. He opened his eyes and he looked up at the gang of men that were surrounding him as he watched them. He growled softly, he didn't like the fact that he was cornered. But, this was a dream, he couldn't get hurt in his dream, right? When a fist connected with his face, Genrou definitely knew one thing: This was real. Before he knew it, he had began fighting for his life for no reason. These men had jumped him and he didn't know who they were, but what he did know was that they stank, were dirty fighters and ugly as fuck. He wasn't standing much of a chance in the fight, he could barely get a few hits in. It made it worse that they had taken his fan from him. If only he could get his hands on it, then this wouldn't be a problem. But, so long as these idiots were surrounding him, beating him at every move he made, he couldn't even make a move to even get close to his fan. It was soon that he realized where he even was. The smells, the feelings and the sounds, he was in the place in his dreams, only this time, it was real, he was awake and if he didn't do something, he would die in a world that he had only dreamt about! “Oi!”Genrou could hear footsteps, there was someone new here. And right after the yell, the footsteps quickened their pace. This person was a runner of sorts from the amount of speed he could hear from the footsteps. Then, quickly, three of the people that were beating him, were shoved when the body of the person connected with them, rather hard. Those three were gone and soon, more of them began leaving him alone to face this new person. Soon, he was alone. He managed open his sore and bruised eyes to look at the person who had arrived. They were wearing thick clothing, something was covering their head so he couldn't see their face. But, what he did know, was that this person was a fighter. Another of his assailants was punched to the ground by this person, hitting the ground hard. Blood was running from his mouth and nose. He chuckled lightly, it had to be a guy, and this guy could pack a deadly punch. This guy was really skilled, had to have been trained. He was taking out these thugs effortlessly with minimal hits to his own body. Soon, he had knocked down enough of them, that the rest had fled, except one. The guy didn't notice the one that had remained and made his way over to Genrou. He kneeled down to check the damage and from what Genrou could feel, it felt that he had fallen off a mountain and landed on spikes. He still couldn't see the guy's face, all he could see was his lips and they spoke to him. “Can you stand? Here,” Genrou could feel the guy put something his in hand. From the familiar feel of the iron on his hand, it was his fan. He also noticed, that the guy's hand was small, and soft. The guy was then trying to get under him in order to get him to stand. That's right...he asked me if I could stand. I...think I can He was almost standing when he heard that sound. It was a sound that he had never heard before, but it wouldn't be a sound that he would soon forget. As soon as he heard it, the person that had been helping him stand, gave a cry of pain and when Genrou looked, all he could see was blood. He looked at the ground and saw something small covered in the guy's blood. He winced at his own pain and helped the guy to his knees as he clutched at his wound. He looked back at where the sound came from. One of those men were still there, it was the one that spoke before the beatings came. He held something out in front of him that was smoking at the tip. All he knew, was that, that item had injured this person who helped him. He growled, “You'll pay for that, you bastard!”The man only chuckled, “Like you could do anything.”That only made Genrou growl even louder. He lifted his fan, “Oh yeah!”“Rekka Shin'en!” the flames burst from his fan and assaulted the man who held the weapon. The man screamed in pain as the flames ate away at his skin. He dropped the weapon and ran out still screaming and trying to put the fire out. Genrou then winced again, dropping to his knees himself, completely spent from his attack. He looked back at the guy who had helped him, he wasn't doing too well. Blood was surrounding his form. The guy turned his head to Genrou, and he saw his eyes. They were like emeralds, a bright green shone from them. Genrou had to make a face though, since when did boys have such long eyelashes like that? And since when did those eyes look so feminine? Genrou then looked at the wound this guy had and then another thought hit him, And since when did boy's have such big...this isn't a guy?!!! It's a girl!!! Genrou couldn't take it anymore. He was beaten, he was tired and he was convinced this was a dream. So, he passed out right then and there, and let the darkness claim him and take him back to his world where he belonged. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Genrou awoke and he felt strangely better. He felt warm, comfortable, like he was floating on a cloud. Oh damn...he was dead! He jerked up in the bed he was in and his panic soon flowed away as he looked around where he was. He was not home. He winced a bit and then looked down at himself. He was shirtless. He blinked for a moment and then lifted the sheets before setting them back down with a sigh of relief. He still had pants on. He looked at himself though, bandages covered his body. He then looked next to him, his shirt was clean and folded on this desk in front of him. He also noticed some small shining stones on the desk. He picked those up and stuffed them away in his pants pockets. He then looked around again, his mind starting to piece together what the hell was going on. He had been attacked. Someone had saved him. A guy...who wasn't a guy. It was a girl. She had gotten hurt and was dying. He had killed the man who hurt her. Then he passed out. Wait...she was dying?!!! And I just passed out! He then bolted up, instantly regreting it with the pain that he felt in his body from the beatings he had received. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, frantically thinking about where the girl could be, if she was even alive. Once he got his shirt on, the door opened. It was a beautiful woman who entered. She didn't acknowledge him when she came in. She was wearing odd clothing, but it showed her features well. She wore a yellow short skirt, barely touching her knees. She had a white long sleeved shirt that reached her wrists and a yellow and brown checkered vest that went over the shirt. There was an odd item hanging from her neck, it was black and hung low almost to the edge of the shirt. She tugged on it and took it off. Her hair was what captured his attention. It was so different. It was short, spiky in the back. But, the front of her hair came down at an angle on her face, almost covering her eye. And the hair that covered her eye was a whitish-yellow while the rest of her hair was black with light streaks of purple. Her skin was pale, not unhealthily so, but just pale, like it hadn't seen sunlight in a while. She then noticed him, and then he saw those eyes again. Emeralds. She had a relieved look on her face. And he felt himself take on that look as well, it was the girl from last night. She looked alive to him. But then...what happened to...? He then saw it, the clothes she wore last night. They were on the floor and the blood was certainly there. “You're finally awake, huh? Took you long enough,” she laughed lightly, teasing him even. He regarded her seriously though, “Let me see your wound.”The woman blinked, “My wound...?” she then sighed, “It's just a flesh wound. I've had worse than that before,” she lifted up her shirt to show bandages surrounding her lower torso. “Before...?”“Let's just say that those thugs that you met yesterday, are just the tip of the iceberg that I go through everyday,” she tossed off her shoes and rubbed her feet a bit. Genrou could only guess that they weren't comfortable. “Where am I?”“My apartment...” she stretched a bit, wincing at the wound she had, “I know it's small, but a student income can only afford so much. Anyway, mind telling me the name of the guy whose butt I saved last night?”Genrou looked at her still not quite trusting her. No one could blame him though, his whole life he was surrounded by women. His five older sisters, his aggressive Mother and his Father was so timid he barely had a manly example to go by. He turned his head to the side, “Genrou...but some also call me Tasuki.”“Which do you prefer?”He only shrugged, “Doesn't matter, does it?”She only sighed, “Fine, I'll call you Genrou. My name is Senna though everyone calls me Sen. Oh, and Genrou, you should bathe more often, you smell a whole lot better,” she pinched her nose waving her hand in front of her face making fun of him. Genrou snapped back, “Oi! I don't stink that ba- wait a minute...” he then looked down at himself, he had been covered in mud, dirt and blood earlier. He ran his hand through his hair and it felt...soft. He couldn't help the blush as he looked at the woman in front of him, “You didn't...”She put her hands on her hips, “Well I had to do something to clean those wounds. And I had to remain conscious to do it, so I had to give you a bath so I didn't pass out from the smell. Jeez, I may dress and act like a boy, but do you all stink that badly?”Genrou couldn't take it anymore, and he bolted up and went over to her and get in her face. He was angry, “I do not stink! In fact, I stink now because of all this girly stuff you put on me!”Sen wasn't backing down, “Oh, so I assume that you wanted me to just leave all that mud, blood, sweat, spit and lord knows what else on you and bandage you? I could have easily left you there, you know! Then, I would have had my bed to sleep in, but no, forgive me your highness, but I just thought you might want to live, and have a nice, soft, clean bed to sleep in!”That stopped Genrou, he didn't like the thought of losing to her, but he had to. She made her valid points and it made him shut up. I just don't like the fact that she BATHED me?! She sighed then and pushed him back to the bed, “Now, sit down and take a load off,” for a girl her size, she was quite strong. “How did you fight them?”She blinked again, those emeralds that she had for eyes just looking at him. Sen then held up her fists, “With my fists?”He shook his head, she had misunderstood him, “No, I meant how could a girl that looks like you take down all of those men who had taken me down?!”She blinked again, and looked like she was debating on whether she should be blushing because of the compliment, or be pissed off. A punch in the nose got him his answer. Genrou grabbed onto his nose with a few tears at the edge of his eye sockets. “What the hell was that for?!”She only crossed her arms, “Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm weak. And it's called years of training and experience. I used my weight to my advantage and used their own weight against them. It's called being smart in a fight, something you know nothing about.”Genrou still nursed his nose for a moment before looking at her. He had to admit, she looked cute when she was pissed off. He then scoffed turning his head to the side and then he looked at her again. It was rare to find such a spark in someone like her. He heard her sigh and get up, “Now, unless you want to be missing some of your most precious organs, I would highly suggest turning around right now.”When he didn't turn, he watched as she went over to the wall where his fan was. She picked it up and waved it a bit, “What was the word you used to make this summon fire?”He only laughed at her, “You can't use that! A weak little girl like you wouldn't even be able to make a simple spark on it!”“Rekka Shin'en!”And the sound of a smoke detector went off. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* It took about 15 minutes to put the fire out. Sen had her arms crossed and looking away from him, her clothing was burnt. She growled and got up abruptly. She regarded him with a 'looks that could kill' expression in her eyes. Genrou knew she would do it too. She didn't even speak to him and grabbed a few items that he couldn't recognize and left the room, leaving him alone. Genrou didn't know what to think. She was able to use his fan, and summon the fire. A big one too. And now, he was all soaked too. He did wonder where she went though, he actually missed seeing her pissed off. He sighed and laid back down on the bed, “What a mess...”He still didn't know where he was. All these items in the room were unknown to him. He then got up and went over to the door to find out where she was. He was almost there until he stepped in something wet. He looked down and his eyes widened, “She's still bleeding...”''“'It's just a flesh wound. I've had worse than that before.”'' “Flesh wound my ass, she's really hurt!”*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ' Sen sighed as she got into the shower down the hall in her apartment building. Her uniform was now crispy and she had an injured (good-looking) man in her room. She sighed again as she leaned her head against the shower wall, “Genrou...”She looked down at her wound again and sighed, if she went into the hospital with a wound like this, she would surely be questioned with questions she couldn't answer. The one thing that sucked about being a street born kid, no one trusted you and only thought of you as trouble. If she went to a hospital, they would lock her up so fast...She sighed again, she had healed from worse. Her mind though, drifted back to Genrou. He certainly looked different (though who was she to talk?) but his attitude was a little shocking. His facial expressions though, were quite priceless. His whole appearance captivated her, when she bathed him, well...she would deny it, but he did look pretty hot, for a guy. Not that she was into men all that much. He looked like if he hadn't been jumped, he wouldn't have needed her help. She should have made sure that all of those thugs had left though. But, when she had dragged his butt to her place, she noticed something there when he arrived. A book. She couldn't read a bit of it though, it was all in Chinese. She knew as much about that as she did about applying make-up, nothing. She tossed the book somewhere in her room, she would ask him about it later. She turned off the water and sighed again. She opened the curtain and grabbed a hold of Genrou's fan, to only hear Genrou yell and barge in on her just getting out of the shower. She met his eyes for a brief moment, he was blushing and she...was livid. “Rekka Shin'en!”*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Senna...was ''definitely a woman. Genrou knew that, but...wow. The sight he had seen coming out of the steaming tower, was unreal. Though...Genrou's expression grew dark when he saw the scars on her body. She was kidding when she had said that she had been given worser wounds than the one she had gotten while saving him. She had gotten dressed in clothing that hid pretty much everything from sight. Similar to the clothing he had seen on her the first night he met her, only this time, he could see her face. She had a book in her hand and tossed it into his lap. He looked at it confused before looking at her, “What the hell is this?”She crossed her arms, “I found it near your body when I was carrying you out of there. I thought maybe it was a secret diary of yours, but it's in Chinese.”He looked at the book and then he tossed it aside, “I don't really care about books. Anyway, let me explain about earlier...”His fan was aimed quite low at him “I was just checking on you! I saw the blood on the floor so I thought you were still hurt!”The fan moved away a bit, “Look, I'm fine, I've lived through worse.”He still wasn't convinced, but he let it go for now. He then asked her, “Why do you dress like that? If you really are a girl, then shouldn't you be wearing dresses and stuff?”Sen groaned and held her head, “Because it's comfortable, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I like dressing like one. Dresses are terrible to move around in, your feet get cause in the skirt and if you lift your legs too high when you kick, they can see up it. They are bothersome...”Genrou sighed looking at her, she was a mystery and she spoke like a warrior at times. He had always hated girls, but he saw her as more of a guy than a girl. Her eyes though, were like the precious emerald jewels that he coveted. She...was a jewel herself, one of those jewels that are more than they look, it just needs the right person to notice it. He felt something touch his arm and he noticed that she had come over and lift up his sleeve. She was looking at his mark of Suzaku, “Cool tattoo,” she ran her fingers of it and Genrou felt his blood start to heat up a bit. When she touched his mark, it felt good. She must have felt it too because she pulled back with a light blush on her cheeks, “Alright Genrou...you must know that I can't let you stay here. One: My landlord would kill me and two: I'm not letting you stay here because you will piss me off and I will probably burn down this place with your fan.”He then crossed his arms, “Well, I didn't exactly choose to come here! One minute I'm sleeping up in my head quarters in the mountains and the next thing I know, I'm getting beat up and brought to a strange place with a hot headed woman!”“Rekka-”Genrou had covered her mouth before she finished that last word of the spell, “Oh no you don't,” he then grabbed his fan back from her, “Ha! Got it! Genrou is back!”Sen sighed and then she blinked looking at Genrou, he was glowing red all of a sudden. She stepped back a bit and he noticed it, “Huh, what's that look for Sen?”She gave an agrivated sigh and then yelled, “You are glowing freakin red, you moron!”“Huh?” he looked down at himself and saw that he was disappearing in the red light, “Ha! I'm finally going back!”Sen looked over at the book that was tossed to the side, seeing that it was glowing red too, “Hey! Genrou...!”It would be the second time that Genrou would hear that sound. And he knew what that sound meant. He looked at Senna, and she was bleeding and the blood was coming from her chest. And he felt something in his own chest hurt as he saw her falling to the ground. “Senna!”Genrou growled looking up and he saw the man he had set on fire before. He held the weapon again and had hurt Senna, and from the blood this time, it looked like this time she wouldn't survive. “REKKAN SHIN'EN!!!” he exclaimed as he waved his fan causing the flames to attack the man who had hurt Senna. He could feel tears in his eyes as he wanted to rush over to Senna, but he was almost gone. “Senna!” she was on the ground, her eyes open, but unseeing, those emerald eyes growing darker and looking lifeless. The shine in them was fading. “Senna!” blood was pouring out of her and not stopping. Genrou tried to reach her, but he couldn't touch her. He clenched his fists, he wanted to save her, but he couldn't stop what was happening to him. He felt so helpless to help her. “SENNAAAA!!!!”*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* “Genrou! Genrou! Wake up!”Genrou's eyes snapped open as he bolted up out of bed, in the process, banging his best friend on the head with his own. “Ow!”Genrou rubbed his own head and looked at Koji rubbing his own head, “Koji?”“Ahhh....damnit Genrou, you're head keeps getting harder. Well...I should be grateful you're okay...” he grumbled softly. '''Senna... “Yo, Genrou!”Genrou shook his head and then looked at Koji, “Yeah, I'm fine, and I think it's the end of those dreams too. Jeez, like there could really be someone who could use my fan, and a girl no less! I hate girls!”He then reached into his pocket and he felt it. He pulled out the two stones that he had taken from Senna's bedroom. His gaze softened as he looked at them. He then fashioned them on his earrings so now the stones were being worn by him. (A/N: This would be the point of the story where the music would start up for the ending! PS: I'm using the english version. It sounds a lot better when listening to the actual song. Tokimeki no Doukasen) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Senna could feel the water fall from the sprinklers. The smell of smoke from the man who was killed while being set on fire lingered. The pain in her chest unbearable. Genrou... If I call out your name, thenI might suddenly wake up.It's not going to work out that well for us...meeting again by chance. Genrou was talking to Koji and one of his men mentioned that the Priestess of Suzaku had been found and was looking for her Suzaku Seven. Genrou looked down at his mark and his expression grew serious.Senna...I promise not to let this one down like I let you down... In a crowd, you're just lookingat girls with the same hair-cut as me.You're probably looking for someone.I wonder if it's your lover? Senna was being rushed to the emergency room with doctors at her side and a breathing mask on her face. They are rushing her to the operating room and the door closes as the light went on for the operation. In that moment our eyes met,I realized it was me you were looking for.It can't be! It can't be. You're running right toward me. Genrou watched as a group came towards his head quarters. He spotted a girl in strange clothing, clothing that looked similar to his Senna's clothing. He blushed lightly at the way he regarded her now, he just could get her face out of his mind. Or her death... The fuse of excitementruns all through my body.I don't want to fall to pieces, soI've got to get a hold of myself. The police had gathered at Senna's home and they picked up a book that was in her room. They sent it to the Library and it was placed in the restricted section. But a little bit, today, a little bit,I feel like a lost kitten.If you approach me with kindness,I can't help but follow you. “Rekka Shin'en!” Genrou yelled as he launched his fire at the zombie like villagers. He was now protecting the Priestess of Suzaku, but he was protecting her for more than that reason. It was to make up for his failure at saving Senna. He would always remember those emeralds that were her eyes. Senna... Genrou.... Meow... “You're Tasuki!” Category:Watercooler